U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,173 also invented the same applicant of this application includes a handle member having an elongate stirrer inserted in a housing. Whenever conducting an occult blood test by using such a conventional examination unit, a whole unit including an upper portion 20 and a lower base portion 21 of the housing 2 should be used simultaneously, wherein a medical saline solution is fed into the upper chamber 20a for dissolving the fecal sample which is stirred by the stirrer, and then the fecal solution is drained into the lower chamber 20c to be absorbed on the filter 6 for occult blood test through slot 200. The remaining fecal solution will be discharged through the bottom tube 211, into a test tube for additional test such as for the inspection of parasites. However, in some circumstances, if only the occult blood test is necessary, the complete unit must be used to increase waste disposal problem since a further test tube is still required to receive the fecal solution filtered by filter 6, causing inconvenience for a busy laboratorian's work.
The present inventor has found such phenomena and invented the present multiple-purpose fecal examination apparatus.